theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Selah
"I channel my Solus!" Scarlet is one of the protagonists of Pokémon Tabletop: Utopus Region and one of the series' four main characters and the resident Spiritual Guide of Team Fresh Floof. She is a player character, controlled by Lady_Nanaki. History Scarlet was raised in the Utopus Region and brought up in the Great Chapel of Arceus by her parents Magenta, the choiress, and Cyan, the High Priest. At only 7 years old, Scarlet began hearing countless voices in her head that led to her being chastised and bullied by her classmates. Her parents decided to home school her, as they believed the voices were the words or Arceus, and Scarlet was his chosen prophet. After finding a young Shinx trapped in a hunters trap and saving it's life, Scarlet discovered that the voices she was hearing was actually that of pokemon! Appearance Scarlet is a slim girl of average height with red, spikey hair that she accents with braids. She wears a dark red bow on her head, a white dress with a red overcoat and black shorts underneath, along with red and white shoes. Personality Scarlet is a shy but kind and passionate soul who dislikes actively catching and injuring Pokemon, but will do so if she believes it is the more humane option. (Or if they are really cute!) Scarlet could be considered the most emotional of the group as she has broken into tears when witnessing suffering or tragedy. This may be in part to her mystical connection to Pokemon and those around her. This is not to say though that Scarlet is weak-willed, as she has shown a determination and drive that often surprises those around her when she feels she must act. Abilities Scarlet is a mystic and thus is capable of channeling Pokemon. She is quite capable in combat when provoked and able to fight off even the most powerful of Pokemon on her own. Through channeling she is able to "borrow" a Pokemon's moves and powers and able to fight alongside with the party. Through her Spirit Healer abilities she is capable of healing magic and through her Godspeaker powers she may forcefully take the moves of gods and legendary Pokemon she has channeled, with or without permission. Notable Pokemon Scarlet tends to have no particular interest in catching Pokemon, nor does she seem to have a particular preference in typing. Most of her Pokemon either are chosen due to some link to her mystical powers or simply because she finds them unbearably cute. Some of the more common Pokemon in her team follow. Bolt (Luxray) -''' Her starting Pokemon, Bolt started as a Shinx at the beginning at Scarlet's Pokemon journey but has since fully evolved into a Luxray 'Bowie (Pidgeot) - '''Originally caught as a Pidgey near the beginning of Team Fresh Floof's travels, Scarlet particularly looked forward to evolving Bowie due to knowledge of the beautiful plumage he would grow. '''Solus (Solrock) - '''While following a series of visions, Scarlet came to a cave and was given a choice of companion to continue her journey, and selected a Solrock, which she then named Solus. Solus has since been a steadfast companion and defender of Scarlet as one of her strongest and most durable Pokemon. '''Kage (Absol) - '''The offspring of the Dark Guardian of the Forest, Scarlet watched over the Pokemon egg until it hatched and continued to travel together afterwards. Gifted with an Absolite from the late Dark Guardian, Scarlet and Kage's bond has grown powerful enough to Mega Evolve. '''Bonnie (Krookodile) - '''Originally captured in the desert of Wild Colony as a Sandile, Bonnie has since fully evolved to a Krookodile. '''Rocky (Arcanine) - '''Captured while traveling to Port Oligarch, Rocky was an immediate favorite to Scarlet. She has taken a liking to riding on the large fluffy Pokemon and giving him lots of tickles. 'Eve (Alolan Vulpix) -''' This Pokémon was directly created by Scarlet. Although nobody knows exactly how that happened. Relationships '''Team Fresh Floof Lavi '- Although Lavi and scarlet haven't haven any real notable interactions with each other the two still get along together well and can talk to each without scarlet being nervous around him. After Scarlet learned about Lavi's past and what had befallen his father, she gained a new respect for Lavi as well as feeling sad for him. Later when the power plant blew up and scarlet and Luna believed that Lavi and Jade where dead, she broke down and cried. When she finds out that Lavi was alive she was overjoyed to see him alive and well. 'Jade '- Scarlet and Jade as well haven't had any major interactions, however they do enjoy talking with each other and are good friends, as when Scarlet is really wanting a Pokemon but has a hard time trying to catch it, Jade will catch the Pokemon for her and trade it to her. When the power plant blew up and Scarlet and Luna believed that Lavi and Jade where dead, she broke down and cried. When she found out that Jade was alive she was overjoyed. 'Luna '- Luna doesn't talk to Scarlet as much, but she understands she is a bit shy. Scarlet tends to take lots of naps or meditate in the ''Dream World ''so she doesn't like disturbing her in those states.'' Luna is always interested in her help when it comes to channeling Pokémon and appreciates her willingness to communicate with Pokémon in order to understand a situation better. Scarlet actually stood up for her when Detective Looker was in disarray after the incident on the outskirts of Wild Colony. When Looker wanted to throw all the responsibility on Luna, she demanded that he help out more as Luna was doing everything she could by herself. Luna also is amazed how well Scarlet can communicate with legendary Pokémon so easily too even without a Stylus. Even though they don't communicate too much with each other, they seem to understand how both of them love connecting with Pokémon in general. '''Team Prism Prism, Amber, and Plaid '- Scarlet is an acquaintance of most of the members of Team Prism. She doesn't have many interactions with them, but has shown to enjoy her time with them nonetheless. She does have a more spiritual connection to Crystal and gets along with her the most, however, Scarlet does enjoy seeing the other members of Team Prism when she and her friends run into them on their journey. 'Crystal '''- Scarlet and Crystal are very good friends, however when they first meet, the two were very distant from each other, as when the group first meet Crystal she didn't speak very much, if at all to scarlet or any of the members of Team Fresh Floof. During Episode 67, crystal was staying in the Pokemon center sleeping on the couch, when Team Fresh Floof walked through the door and Crystal sensed Scarlet. She asked to see Scarlet and showed her that she had the Lunatone that Scarlet didn't choose. Crystal told Scarlet that she instead made a pact with Darkrai whereas Scarlet made a pact Cresselia, and showed Scarlet how to go into the Dream World whenever she wanted to. Later on when Scarlet learned that Crystal was not a human, she was surprised but she was not frightened, and after Scarlet and the others saved Crystal the two stayed good friends. Crystal has shown to be alright with Scarlet sleeping in the same room as her, as when Crystal was mad after she met Nora, and found out that she stole Mewtwo's Pokeball from her and stormed off to her bedroom, she let Scarlet stay with her even though she was mad. '''Other '''Jesus (Hey-zoose) - '''Scarlet had long admired the Gym Leaders of Port Oligarch through her fashion magazines and television shows, but never imagined that after their meeting in the famous seaside Port, that Jesus would end up becoming the love interest for her tale! Scarlet and Jesus began their courtship within Port Oligarch and continue it to this day. Jesus even came to her rescue when Scarlet was abducted and has joined her for other expeditions. Trivia Category:Team Fresh Floof Category:Main Character Category:Female